Kagome's first love
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: what happens when kagome falls in love for the first time. Read and find out...R
1. first incounter

I still don't know what real love is.

"I wanna go on a fucking group date with some hot babe's" said inuyasha in a wining voice.

"What's so damn good about a fucking group date, damn inuyasha you so fucking pathetic man" says koga.

"Sesshomaru, what the fuck have you been looking at all this time? Is it a cute girl? Ah it's a fine girl in her mini skirt huh" asked inuyasha.

"Holy shit! That scared me, she suddenly turned around" said sesshomaru,

"What? Let me see, don't be selfish. Ahh man! You mean you were looking at that damn chick with the glasses. Fuck man, an to think I got all excited for nothing, it's just a fucking four-eyed chick" said inuyasha to his brother.

"Who did they call four-eyed" asked the girl to her friend.

"They must be talking about that girl over there" answered the other girl.

"Isn't that kagome higurashi from class A, how embarrassing "said girl.

"Well, excuse me for needing fucking glasses Jerk" kagome thought to herself. This is the reason I don't like to ride the fucking bus, it gets so fucking crammed, and when people get off the fucking bus you can still smell their cologne, its fucking disgusting. And lately those fucking idiots have been riding the bus to.

At this point sesshomaru just winked at kagome.

"I'll just pretend that idiot just didn't wink at me, its not like our eyes will meat again, cause 'ill make sure it don't" kagome thought to herself.

"Do you like that book" sesshomaru ask kagome. "I have that book to you know; I love inutashio's books isn't it good. I love the way he talks about the pictures in them" said sesshomaru.

"What the fuck wh...why is he talking to me? And why the fuck am I blushing" kagome thought to herself while sesshomaru was right behind her looking over her shoulder.

Just then the bus came to a sharp stop, and kagome almost fell from that, because she was not holding on to anything at that moment.

"Look out! Careful don't want to fall now do we" said sesshomaru. "Wow you're so light and thin" sesshomaru continued.

Just then the announcer came on, "next stop is Shikon Girls Academy

"Huh, wait...your book sesshomaru yelled to kagome.

While handing the book to her sesshomaru, accidently lift her skirt up with the tip of the book, while holding a video camera in his other hand. Looking like he was taping her. (Witch he was not).

"Ahh nooo…" kagome yelled at sesshomaru and smacked him.

"What the fuck, I was just trying to give you back your fucking book, don't just smack me wench" sesshomaru said to kagome.

"Pervert" said kagome, and with that she run off.

"What the fuck was that all about, sesshomaru" asked inuyasha.

"What a fucking rude wench, she even hit me" said sesshomaru ignoring his brother's question.

"Damn that fucking jerk" kagome said coming into the classroom.

"A girl from class D told me you got called four eyes, by some guys from Shickon Boys Academy" said kikyo to kagome as soon as she walked through the class room door. "What a fucking insult".

"Yeah... I guess, but that kind of thing don't bother me at all…heh heh heh" kagome said to kikyo.

"Maybe you should stop wearing those fucking ugly glasses, then they won't insult you. Then again maybe you should keep it" said kikyo.

"Kikyo, that's so fucking mean...hahaha" yura said to kik-hoe, I mean kikyo.

"Huh? But its true right" kikyo said. "By the way, kagome I need to copy you english homework"

"What again" kagome said handing kikyo her english homework.

"Yeah again, we're friends right" kikyo asked kagome with a fake smile.

"Oh cut the bull shit, am only your friend when you need something from me, you fucking bitch." That is what I'd really like to tell that bitch, kagome said to herself.

"Anyway, the boys that joked on kagome was pretty hot looking guys" yura told kikyo.

"Is that so, hmm… well then we should get to know those hot guys don't you think" said kikyo to yura. "Okay then, we could go on a group date with the guys from Shikon Boys Academy, kagome you can come to" said kikyo.

"Oh, no, no, no…I think I'll pass on that one, am not good with those kind of things" kagome told kikyo.

"And that's why you coming bitch" kikyo said out loud to herself.

"What was that" kagome asked.

"Oh nothing, hey sango you wanna join us for a group date with the guys from Shikon Boys Academy" kikyo asked.

"Go away bitch am not interested in your stupid group date" sango told kikyo.

"WHAT, what a bitch after I asked her and all, she's such a bitch" said kikyo.

"Fucking bitch acts like she's better than everyone, just because she can read in English, she thinks she better than everyone" said yura.

"I don't like how their talking about her, she seems pretty cool" kagome thought to herself.

"So anyway kagome, don't forget about that English homework, am going to leave it for you to do okay" kikyo told kagome.

"Am not that special, and am not that good at anything, so I wanted to do something I could be proud of, an at the same time make my mom happy. So I took an exam to an all girl's school, so I wouldn't have to deal with guys, an pay attention to my studies. I got used to my classes pretty fast, after I transferred to this school. Kikyo was the first person to talk to me and I thought of her as a friend, but lately I've been thinking that maybe she's not really my friend after all. I don't want to hate her, but I can't seem to talk back to her, am such a coward" thought kagome.

"Fuck I can hardly put up with kikyo's bull shit anymore" kagome said out loud to herself while in the girl's bathroom. "Oh fuck its sango, she heard me".

"Look all you have to say is no and that's the end of it" sango told kagome.

Later that day walking out in the school yard, kikyo and yura was talking about what the teacher had told them earlier that day, whiles kagome trail in front of them.

"That fucking teacher talks too much yes" said kikyo to yura.

"A man like that can never have a girl" yura said to kikyo.

""Am so fucking, pissed, of course we have to walk the streets, how the fuck he expect us to get home" kikyo said "Dimmit kagome, why the fuck you stop all of a sudden"

"Hey...isn't that, that four girl we saw on the bus this morning?" said inuyasha.

"Fuck it's the perverted guy with the camera, wh…what the fuck is he doing here" kagome thought to herself. "Is he here for fucking payback for slapping him?"

"No fucking way, are they the guys from Shikon Boys Academy, their fucking hot, what are they doing here?" said kikyo.

"Fuck he came all this way just for fucking payback, I'll pretend not to see him" kagome said while walking pass sesshomaru in the gate way, pretending not to see him.

"Where the fuck do you think you going" said sesshomaru while he hit kagome lightly on the head with the book. "Is that the way you treat someone, who came all the way here to give you your book back?"

"Th…thank you" kagome said to sesshomaru.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you" sesshomaru said massing with kagome.

"This fucking guy" kagome thought to herself. "Thank you soooo fucking much, for coming allllll this was way to give me my book back" kagome said to sesshomaru.

"Fuck it, it was nothing, it was in my way anyway, so I had to return it" seshomaru told kagome.

"Don't mind her attitude, she's not very sociable with guys, will you please forgive her" kikyo said to sesshomaru in a flirting voice.

"Damn, are you four eyes friend, your fucking hot man" said inuyasha.

"You really think so, or are you flirting with me?" kikyo said to inuyasha. "Of course am fucking hot, you dip shit" kikyo thought to herself.

"Hey sesshomaru since we're already here, why don't we ask them to go on a group date" said inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you really fucking immature, you know that" said sesshomaru.

"C'mon four eyes, you set it up and invite all your hot friends" inuyasha told kagome.

"What…what the fuck is he saying" kagome thought to herself.

"I don't think she's into that kind of thing, she looks shy" sesshomaru said to inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it, you just leave that to me, I can get some hot girls for you'll" kikyo said.

"Well I don't often do this, but I guess I'll make an exception this time. After all, there's going to be an interesting person there" said sesshomaru to kagome.

"This has to be a fucking jock, right there's no way this is happening" kagome thought to herself.

**_Hi guys, this is my first story i hope you like it. Read an tell me what you thing, and if i should keep writing. _**


	2. day at the karaoke arcade

(NA: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…nor do I own the songs).

Previously: "Well I don't often do this, but I guess I'll make an exception this time. After all there's going to be an interesting person there" said sesshomaru while looking at kagome.

"This has to be a fucking joke right, there's no way this is happening" kagome said to herself.

Now

Kagome sat in class thinking about the events that went on the day before. "Damn it, I don't wanna go on a group date, not to mention, we're going to the karaoke place" kagome said to herself. She sat there thinking when what sesshomaru said the day before flash through her mind, "that fucking jerk was he teasing me of something". "His probably, still mad that I slap him, what a jackass". Just then kikyo passed a note to kagome.

_**Note: You have to come to the group date today, we're living for the karaoke place at 5 don't be late…Kikyo**_

Later that day kagome fought a battle within her self, wondering should she go or not. Finally she made up her mind to go. Later that day kagome arrived at the karaoke place warring her school uniform.

"Don't tell me that's what you warring on the group date, you will totally stand out looking like that" kikyo said to kagome. She was warring a black mini skirt with a white tube top that showed half of her belly and a pair of black go-go boots.

"You told me about the place at the last minute so, I had no time to change" kagome said.

"Well you should have been more prepared what if the fucking teacher sees you" kikyo asked kagome.

Just then sesshomaru, inuyasha, miroku, kouga showed up. "What the hell's going on here" asked sesshomaru.

"Oh sesshomaru, can you believe kagome came in her uniform" kikyo said.

"Are you fucking kidding me, who the fuck goes to an arcade in their uniform?" inuyasha said while looking at kagome.

"In that case we'll just have to get her something to wear, you guys go on ahead, you come with me" sesshomaru said while dragging kagome with him.

"Hey hold on, where the fuck are you taking me" kagome asked sesshomaru.

"We're going an get you something to wear, other then what you have on, I mean what if the teacher sees you in that" sesshomaru said while turning around to look at kagome.

"Do it look like I give a fuck, I don't even want to be here anyway" kagome said looking sesshomaru dead in the eye.

Meanwhile with inuyasha an the others.

"Man this fucking idout, always doing what he wants" inuyasha said while he watches his brother walk away.

"Anyway ladies shill we go in an wait for them" miroku said while leading the ladies inside.

While inside inuyasha want over to miroku and kouga. "Guys now that I think about it those other to girls are fucking ugly."

"What do you suggest we do about it then" kouga asked them.

"When four eyes come back I'll ask her if she has better looking friends" inuyasha said.

"Why the fuck did that kikyo girl choose the girls anyway" kouga said.

"Because she said she had some cute friends" said miroku.

Back with sesshomaru and kagome. "Look I know, so just go with it ok" sesshomaru said to her while pushing her into the fitting room. When she came out, she was wearing a mini jeans skirt, with a tube top that showed a little of the tummy. When sesshomaru saw her he was at a lost for words.

"Y…you look ho…I mean good" he said with a light blush on his cheek.

"Th…thanks" kagome said while turning her face away so sesshomaru couldn't see her blush.

"Shill we go back to the others then" sesshomaru said while he turn around to leave. "Yo! Guys we're back, sorry we took so long" sesshomaru said walking into the room where the others were.

"Oh good four eye can I talk to you for a minute" inuyasha said pull kagome to the side. "You think you can some of your friends to come, those two girls kikyo brought are fucking ugly" inuyasha said.

"Yeah I have a friend, but am not sure about the other one, I mean we're not really friends yet" kagome told inuyasha.

"Whatever, just call them and tell them to get over here" inuyasha hisses at kagome.

Kagome gets out her phone and dial ayame's number. After a few minute she did the same for sango.

"Hello sango its kagome, I know we don't really know me like that, but can you do me a big favor" kagome said in one breath before sango could even say anything.

"Ok kagome, what is it cause sound disparate" sango said.

"Can you please, come to the karaoke arcade please" kagome said to sango in a begging tone.

"Ok so if I do this what's in it for me" sango asked kagome.

"I'll do anything you want, just please help me out" kagome said.

"Anything" sango said in a devilish voice. "Ok I'll be right there" with that sango hung up the phone, leaving kagome to wonder what evil thing sango would want her to do.

Kagome turned to inuyasha and told him that they were on their way. After a few minute passed sango and ayame should up.

"Alright hot babe" miroku said as sango and ayame made their way to kagome.

After all the interdictions were done, everyone sat at the table picking a song to sing and someone to sing it with. "Only the girls sing, we boys will just listen ok" miroku said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah that's a good idea" said sango looking at kagome with a devilish grin.

"I'll go first" ayame said while she got up on the stage. "Ok this is always be my baby by Mariah Carey"

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine

Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No!

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time

You'll always be apart of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  


Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby...

You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (we will linger on...)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

Always be my baby

"Ayame that was great" kouga said.

"Thanks kouga" ayame said with a slight blush. "Ok who's next?"

"I'll go" kikyo said pulling the Mick from ayame. "This is touch my body by Mariah Carey" kikyo said looking at seshomaru.

MC, uh, uh, uh In the place to be  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cuz they be all up in my business  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  


All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you like my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

I'm a treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the life of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy(Nooo)  
I will give you plenty joy

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor (throw me on the floor) Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body

Let me wrap my thighs (let me wrap my thighs, around your waist for just a little taste)  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body

Know you like my curves (I know you like it)  
Come on and give me what I deserve (Give me what I deserve babe)  
And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah (Yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah oh yeah (every little way you like to touch my body baby)  
Touch my body (yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby... Oh Oh, ooh ooh baby)  
Touch My Body (uh Uh ooh ooh ooh)  
Touch My Body (come on Give Me what I deserve... Oh)

"Wow kikyo a little sluttie much" sango told her.

"Oh shut the fuck up bitch, I wanna see you do better" kikyo told her while she through the Mick at sango.

"With pleasure" sango said getting up on the stage. "Ok am gonna sing bleeding love by Leoan Lewis"

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh...  


But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  


Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

"OMG, sango that was beautiful" kagome said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks kagome, now it's your turn" sango said to her.

"Oh, no that's ok I can't sing" she said waving her hand back and forth.

"Don't be silly kagome, go on" ayame said giving her a little push on stage.

Kagome got up on the stage trembling. "O...ok well this is no air by Jordin Sparks"

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

(kagome)  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  


Oh

After awhile sesshomaru could not stand the way kagome was so nervous, he went up on stage to sing with her. Everyone was in shock, even kagome, but she kept on singing.

(sesshomaru)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(kagome)  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Because my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

(sesshomaru)  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

(kagome)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

(Both)  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  


That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
There's no air, no air

Chorus  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

Chorus  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

No air

After they were done kagome run right out the door, and into the bathroom. Miroku, inuyasha, kouga, and kikyo just stood there with their mouths drop open at what sesshomaru just did.

Back in the bathroom. "I can't believe he did that, what the fuck is he trying to pull" kagome thought to herself.

_**Ok am gonna live it here for now…R&R tell me if your'll like it and if I should keep going. **_


	3. must be fate

After kagome left the bathroom, she went back to join everyone. They then decided to go grab some drinks at a bar. While at the bar everyone was talking, with the exception of kikyo. Kikyo was in a bad mood cause she likes sesshomaru, but sesshomaru seems to pay more attention to kagome. Everyone was having a good time; kagome got a little drank because she was nervous that sesshomaru was just looking at her. When kagome was on her fourth glass, kikyo knocked it out her hand, causing it to spill over her.

"Oh my god, kagome am so sorry, are you ok" kikyo said in an "am sorry voice." (we all know she ain't)

"Kikyo what the hell did you do that for" sango and ayame said in union.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to" kikyo said in a cry like voice.

"Don't play like you going to cry, you know damn well it was no accident" came sango's voice.

"Its ok sango am fine, I'll go to the restroom to wash up…ok, I'll be right back" kagome said with a smile on her face. (Which sesshomaru know she was lying)

In the restroom with kagome: I just feel like disappearing right now; how could she do that, am such am idiot for coming on this group date. I know from the start that kikyo was just using me; I mean she's not my friend after all. Maybe I should just go home, no one while notice am gone anyway.

Kagome was so deep in her thoughts; that she did not notice that, sesshomaru was looking at her. "Are you done yet? If so let's go" came sesshomaru's voice from behind her.

"Ahh... don't scare my like that; and what the hell are you doing here, you do know this is the ladies restroom right" kagome told him.

"Yes I am aware of that, now lets rejoin the others shall we" sesshomaru said to her.

"No its fine, I think I'll just go home now" kagome said while looking away from sesshomaru.

"Look I know what that wench did embarrassing you, but you just can't leave" sesshomaru said to her.

"And why the hell not" kagome hissed at him.

"Because everyone is having a good time, and if you leave your friends will to" sesshomaru told her. "And it seems like they're having a good time, with my friends."

"Look I know that, but sango and ayame will understand, and beside you don't get it" kagome said to him while looking to the said.

"look its true that I don't get it, but when I see that look on your face I worry about you, which am not sure why" sesshomaru said looking right at her.

"Look I don't need you to…UGGHH" said kagome on the verge of throwing up.

"Hey…are you ok, what's wrong" sesshomaru said.

"I don't feel too good, I feel like am gonna throw up" kagome said running to the closest toilet.

"Why did you drink all that anyway wench" sesshomaru said while holding up her hair.

"Oh shut up, I don't need you to…UGGHH" kagome try to say but could not finish her sentence.

Sesshomaru then pulled out his phone an dial inuyasha's number. "Hey…inuyasha can you and the other guys take the girls home, an emergence just came up" and with that sesshomaru hanged up the phone.

"I wonder what that was about" inuyasha said to himself still looking at the phone.

Next day kagome woke up to find that she was not in her room. "Where am I" kagome thought to her self rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I see you finally decided to wake up" sesshomaru said.

Kagome then turn in sesshomaru's direction, to see where the voice was coming from. When her gaze fell upon his, he was left eyes widen by how beautiful she was with out her glasses. "Who are you, who's there" kagome said getting ready to put her glasses on, when sesshomaru pulled her in for a passionate kiss. At this kagome's eye widen, not knowing what to do, or who she was kissing.

"I can't think, my mind has has gone blank" kagome said to herself. Coming back to what was happening kagome yelled "nooo" while she smacks the person. "Wh…what are you doing" kagome said not quite knowing who the person was yet. When she saw the figure, kagome almost fell out of the bed. "No way, its sesshomaru" kagome thought to herself.

"Just what I as I suspected, you look good with out your glasses, by the way there are your glasses" sesshomaru said putting on her glasses.

"ARGH…what do you think you doing, get away from me" kagome said while getting ready to slap sesshomaru again.

"Hey…watch it, you already smack me twice, its not gonna happen again" sesshomaru said while he caught kagome's hand. "And it's only a kiss, no need to get all red in the face; how cute"

"It was my first kiss" kagome thought to herself. "Freaking asshole, am leaving" kagome said reaching for the door.

"Surely; you're not gonna walk out that door without your uniform, are you?" sesshomaru asked her with a smile on his face.

"What the hell, y…you bastard you undressed me?" kagome said glaring daggers at him.

"Hehe…wanna know what else we did, besides that kiss?" sesshomaru asked her with a perverted grin on his face.

"Go fuck your self" kagome told him while walking into the bathroom to change. "Fucking asshole, anyway what time is it" kagome thought to herself while looking at the clock on the bathroom wall, which said 7am. "Damn am gonna be late for school" kagome yelled running out of the bathroom door.

"I can give you a ride, if you don't want to be late" sesshomaru told her while holding up a motorcycle helmet.

"Yeah…thanks, I would like that" kagome said blushing.

While outside: "look woman you have to hold onto me tighter than that" sesshomaru hissed at kagome.

"Look I don't want to hold on to you any tighter ok and I have a name its kagome, KA-GO-ME" kagome hissed back at him.

"Look KA-GO-ME; if you don't hole on you might fall of, it's dangerous" sesshomaru hissed back at her.

"Look I'll be fine, so would you just go" kagome said in a shy voice.

"You don't have to be shy you know, just hold on" sesshomaru said in teaseling voice.

"look am not fucking shy ok, so just lets go am going to be late" kagome yelled at him.

"I'll kiss you again (passionately), if you don't hold on" sesshomaru said in a serious voice.

After that kagome held on to sesshomaru and they left for school. While on the road kagome dug her nails into sesshomaru's whist. (She got scared people, he was going too fast)

"What are you doing woman, your crushing my lungs" sesshomaru yelled. But kagome said nothing, just barred her face in sesshomaru's back.

When sesshomaru got to her school, kagome could not wait to get of the bike. She could not even tell him anything, because she run right to the restroom and with that sesshomaru just left.

In the restroom with kagome: "what the hell was he trying to do kill me; this really sucks first I got drunk, threw up, stayed over at a guy's house who I don't even know and not to mention he kissed me" kagome thought to herself all at once. "Fucking jerk!" "Oh my god, I didn't go home last night, mom is gonna kill me"

Kagome then made her way to class, once in class kikyo came up to her. "that group date was horrible, those guys was so not my type; and seshomaru suddenly just left, it was sooo boring with out him, and I didn't even get to give him my number or get his" kikyo said all in one breath. "Come to thing of it, you suddenly left to, where did you go. "Did you go with sesshomaru?"

"What are you talking about kikyo, I just went home I was not feeling well" kagome told her.

"Is that so, then why can I smell sesshomaru's cologne on you" kikyo said in an angry tone.

"look that guy is not the only one that has this cologne am sure, and besides I must have picked it up on the bus this morning, from standing to close to that guy" kagome told kikyo.

"Well I guess you right, after all I don't thing sesshomaru would go for your type anyway, your too plan and you two would not look good together" kikyo told her with a little spunk.

"I see, if that's the case then why did he kiss me? Who am I kidding, it probably meant nothing to him, maybe it was just an accident" kagome thought to her self while kikyo talked away.

After the event that happened in the classroom, kagome left for the schools garden to relax. "Ah at a time like this, there's nothing better than looking at Inutashio's book" kagome thought to herself. An image of sesshomaru kissing her flash through her head. "Why the fuck did he have to kiss me." As soon as she yelled the book fell and something fell out.

Kegome then picked it up, and there on the back of a piece of paper (well that's what she thought it was) was sesshomaru's number. "When did he put that in here, I don't need his fucking number" kagome said to herself, then turn the paper around.

"A photo, what is...is that me; did sesshomaru take that" kagome thought to herself. "Ahh…I don't remember a thing" kagome yelled out. (By the way people she had no idea snago was there)

"What a nice shot let me have a look" sango said, and with that she took the photo from kagome. "Was that him this morning? Is he your boyfriend?" sango asked kagome.

"Don't look at it and of course his NOT" kagome said while he snatch the photo form sango.

"Heh…you're blushing, how cute" sango said, with that she turned and walked away.

"What do she mean cute, is she talking about me?" kagome said to herself with a blush on her face.

A few hours had pass, after the conversation that happened between sango and kagome in the school garden. Kagome was in the store buying what her brother had asked for. "Why did he act so normal when he kissed me?" After getting what her brother asked for, kagome decided to look around in the store. While looking around, kagome came up to a bottle of cologne that kikyo told her sesshomaru uses. "That's what kikyo says sesshomaru uses" with that kagome spray a little on her. "AARGH…I do smell like him, I have to get that smell off me." Kagome then move to the girl's area when she was a heart shape perfume bottle. "Wow…this looks cute, it's a heart shape bottle, and it's called angle, it smalls pretty too." With that kagome spray a little on her. She then moves to the lip gloss ad lip stick area; she picked up a light red one. "Should be ok to try it on right?" It's heard to put on without my glasses though, I can't see right." With that kagome turned to look in the mirror. "what the fuck, it don't look good at all." Sesshomaru then came up from behind her. (she didn't know he was there people)

"you should try other colors, here how about this one" he told her, while giving her a light pink lip gloss.

"Tais…taisho! when did he" kagome said to herself. "wh…what are you doing here" she yelled at him.

"surprised huh, anyway I work around here" sesshomaru told her. "I mean its cool we meet on the bus cause we go in the same direction, but running into each other here, its quite a concidence is it not" sesshomaru said while brushing the red off her lips. "not that one"

"damnit…why do I always have to run into him" kagome thought to herself.

"but I don't uselly come here often, it must be fate then" sesshomaru said smelling at her.

"hello there, may I help you" one of the workers say waling up to them.

"no am okay, just looking for something" sesshomaru told the worker.

"how about her, is she you girlfriend? The worker asked.

"I guess you could say that" sesshomaru told the worker, while looking at kagome an smelling.

"whats up with this guy; is he just teasing me, because he feels like it, but then why do I feel like this; me heart is thumping so fast, I feel like an idiot" kagome thought to herself.


	4. from author

For all those of you who liked **Kagome's first Love, **am sorry to say but I have given it to some one else. **Am so sorry,** but I am coming out with a new story, its going to be called 3 years ago. Its based on one of my favorite story's. **hope you like it. **


End file.
